


The Gift that Keeps Giving

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Knotting, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Twink Castiel, Twink Jimmy, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, voyeur jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has been a bit down lately and Castiel is more than sure that this gift will lift his spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift that Keeps Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first!
> 
> Written for prompt.

“He’s been trained specifically to interact with Omegas.” Castiel spoke as he stroked the head of the large dog. It was a gorgeous mastiff and it turned its head against him, sniffing and wagging its tail, as it pressed its nose up against his ass. He stumbled a bit at the strength behind the dog's simple move. “Come on, Jimmy, he’s been such a good boy the whole trip home.”

Jimmy allowed Castiel to tug off his clothes and press a kiss to his lips, “What’s his name?” it was a curious tone as Jimmy followed Castiel’s instructions and climbed onto the bed.

“Rex. Now get in a good mounting position.” Castiel murmured as he climbed on the bed and started to tease Jimmy’s hole once his twin had moved into place. “He fucks better if you’re face down and ass up because he’s going to crush you do the bed and it’s almost pointless to keep to all fours.”

The slightly older Omega rested his head on his folded arms and spread his knees further apart as he arched his back in the preferred fucking position for most Alphas. Castiel sunk a finger into Jimmy’s slick passage and massaged his prostate causing slick to start sluggishly leaking out as Jimmy's hole slowly got more and more soaked with his slick.

Castiel’s fingers moved easier the more slick Jimmy produced until Jimmy was moaning and shoving his hips back with the heavy scent of Omega arousal filling the air. On the ground, staring up at them, Rex whined lowly and a glance at the dog showed its dark colored cock poking out of its sheath. “Oh he’s ready for you, Jimmy. You should see the gigantic cock he's got waiting for bury inside of you. He’s excited to fuck and knot his new bitch’s wet cunt.”

He reluctantly removed his fingers from his twin’s hole, admiring the way it was stretched open and wet, as he turned to Rex.

“Mount your bitch, Rex.” It was the command he’d been told the dog responded to and sure enough Rex was on the bed, large cock fully free from his sheath, as he very quickly mounted Jimmy without any hesitation. The gigantic dog easily covered Jimmy’s naked body. “Good boy. Come on. Fuck your bitch’s cunt full.”

The dog practically dwarfed Jimmy's form and Castiel felt his own hole soak with his slick as unexpected arousal stole his breath at the thought of all that power pinning him instead of Jimmy.

Castiel leaned back as he watched Rex grip Jimmy, claws leaving faint marks on the other Omega’s sides, as Rex jerked his hips forward seeking Jimmy's wet hole.  There was a whimper, a choked off gasp and Castiel knew the instant that Rex had slammed himself inside Jimmy burying his massive cock to the hilt.

Jimmy’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled while Rex immediately started to rapidly jerk his hips forward in a desperate bid to fuck Jimmy into the mattress. It was hard and fast, a single-minded kind of fucking that had Castiel’s own body reacting and he could feel slick soaking through his underwear.

The sight of Jimmy completely covered in such a large animal, moaning like a whore and getting fucked like he was nothing more than a wet cunt for a dog to breed had arousal burning in Castiel’s gut.

“Oh oh oh oh ohhhhhh.” Jimmy gasped and moaned as he shoved his face against the cool sheets. “Oh fuck me that feels _amazing_. Oh yes yes yes yes!”

Castiel laughed, delighted and pleased his gift seemed to be cheering Jimmy up in only the way a good, hard fucking could. “If this works out I’ll get you another mastiff that way you don't have to wait long between knots for another fucking. Imagine two dogs this big using you each day.”

“Fucking love you, Cas.” Jimmy managed as Rex’s hips worked forward and Castiel leaned closer to see the way Rex’s pace was changing. The wail that came as Jimmy came had Castiel leaning forward, satisfaction and happiness filling him, as Rex knotted Jimmy’s ass. The knot had to be massive.

The weight of the large mastiff caused Jimmy to collapse forward onto the mattress, crushed under the dog’s weight and not seeming to care. “He looks so pleased with himself.” Castiel murmured as Rex licked Jimmy’s nape and settled himself down. “He’s not even going to turn around. Must like his knotted bitches pinned under him through his knot.”

Jimmy gripped the sheets and turned his head to look at Castiel. There was a flush to his twin’s cheeks, his normal blue eyes had hints of Omega gold in them and the glazed, dazed expression was familiar from a good round of fucking.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, “Fuck, Cas, he’s so  _large_. I feel so well fucked right now I don’t want to move. Just want to lay here caught on his knot and full. So full.” Jimmy sounded completely wrecked. "My ass is going to be feeling this knot for hours."

Castiel laughed, “That’s because you were well fucked. He was fucking you so hard you were moving against the mattress, Jimmy. I bet the knot is huge.”

“It is. So full.” He moved, no doubt his hole was greedily milking Rex's knot, and Rex rumbled out his displeasure at Jimmy's movement. “Can’t wait for another knot later. Gonna have him fuck me often.”

When Rex pulled free, slick and dog semen leaking out of Jimmy’s gaping hole, the dog first licked himself clean and to Castiel amusement turned his attention on Jimmy who had yet to move. The dog lapped at the mess and then focused completely on Jimmy’s sensitive hole.

Judging by the whimpered and high whines Castiel was sure the dog’s tongue was sliding deep inside him. Considering how puffy Jimmy’s hole had been Castiel was more than sure it was very sensitive.

* * *

Castiel managed three days of listening and watching Jimmy _thoroughly_ enjoying getting fucked by Rex multiple times a day before he stripped down, fingered himself open and raised his ass up for Rex on the rug in the living room right in the warm sunshine. “That’s it.” He moaned as Rex lapped at his hole, tongue searching and moving inside him, as he spread his knees apart and pushed back. Castiel was holding off on the command because he _loved_  being rimmed and that tongue was gloriously long.

It slipped just as deep as he'd thought it would watching Jimmy enjoying Rex's attentions since he'd brought him home.

Castiel waited until he was right on the edge and almost mindless with need.

“Mount your bitch, Rex.” His voice was wrecked, rough and needy, as Rex’s tongue retreated and the glorious heavy weight of the large dog dropped onto him.

Rex was warm and heavy as he draped to completely cover Castiel’s naked body, his claws scratched at Castiel’s side, as the dog’s cock jerked up against his ass. It missed his hole repeatedly and Castiel growled in frustration. He wanted to be full  _now_  but Rex kept rutting against him, panting and releasing little sounds, until the tip of his cock caught on Castiel’s rim.

There was a still moment where everything seemed to freeze for Castiel and he stopped breathing. Then Rex slammed viciously inside him and started fucking with the kind of enthusiasm that had Castiel’s breathing increasing, his blood racing and his cheeks flushed with arousal.

He had needed to open himself a bit more for a cock this size but the burn of it spreading him wide was quickly mixing with undeniable pleasure of a rough fucking.

Castiel could see why Jimmy had Rex fuck him as many times as the dog could manage in a day. It wasn’t like a human Alpha, the dog was more limited on how many times he could knot but judging by the loud moans and the high, needy begging coming from Jimmy’s room it didn’t seem to matter.

It was more than obvious why that was the case.

“Yes.” Castiel breathed as Rex’s cock nailed his prostate and Jimmy’s dog roughly fucked him from behind with a brutal kind of strength that had his cheeks flushing. “Oh yes oh oh ohhhh fuck fuck fuck!”

Rex’s breathing fanned against his nape and Castiel reached down to lazily stroke his aching cock. Castiel could feel how Rex’s large cock pounded into him, pumping through his slick, as he panted and whined.

His hole fluttered around Rex and the dog rumbled lowly but didn’t stop viciously fucking into him. The knot caught on his rim, tugged and sent a bolt of pleasure through him, before he was caught on Rex’s knot and his orgasm stole his breath.

Castiel’s inner muscles clamped down on Rex’s knot, locking down and milking it for every drop, as warm breath ghosted against the back of his neck. “I  _knew_  it!” Jimmy chuckled from the doorway where he was standing barefoot and sleep ruffled. “He feels good, doesn’t he? Knew you would give in and let Rex mount you like a knot hungry bitch.”

“Yes.” Castiel groaned when the large knot that was caught inside him tugged on his aching rim, “I can see why you have him mounting you so much. _Fuck_.”

Jimmy wandered into the room, dropped into one of the chairs and stared at him with hooded eyes. “I was getting used to my morning fucks but I suppose I can satisfy myself with a toy.” He teased and Castiel offered a lazy grin back. “Rex loves fucking a wet cunt first thing in the morning and if it isn’t mine at least he’s got yours.”

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but as Rex shifted a whimper escaped at the drag of the knot against his prostate. “ _Ohhhhh_.” He panted, cheeks flushed, as the weight of Rex pinned him to the ground almost effortlessly.

The only thing he could do was lay there, spread out and caught on a dog’s knot, as Jimmy grinned at him smugly.


End file.
